Oligonucleotide Chemistry
Nucleic acid polymer chemistry has played a crucial role in many developing technologies in the pharmaceutical, diagnostic, and analytical fields, and more particularly in the subfields of antisense and antigene therapeutics, combinatorial chemistry, branched DNA signal amplification, and array-based DNA diagnostics and analysis. Much of this chemistry has been directed to improving the binding strength, specificity, and nuclease resistance of natural nucleic acid polymers, such as DNA. Unfortunately, improvements in one property, such as nuclease resistance, often involve trade-offs against other properties, such as binding strength. Examples of such trade-offs abound: peptide nucleic acids (PNAs) display good nuclease resistance and binding strength, but have reduced cellular uptake in test cultures (e.g. Hanvey et al., Science, 258:1481-1485, 1992); phosphorothioates display good nuclease resistance and solubility, but are typically synthesized as P-chiral mixtures and display several sequence-non-specific biological effects (e.g. Stein et al., Science, 261:1004-1012, 1993); methylphosphonates display good nuclease resistance and cellular uptake, but are also typically synthesized as P-chiral mixtures and have reduced duplex stability, and so on.
Recently, a new class of oligonucleotide analog has been developed having so-called N3′→P5′ phosphoramidate internucleoside linkages, which display favorable nucleic acid binding properties, nuclease resistance, and water solubility (Gryaznov and Letsinger, Nucleic Acids Research, 20:3403-3409, 1992; Chen et al., Nucleic Acids Research, 23:2661-2668, 1995; Gryaznov et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 92:5798-5802, 1995; and Gryaznov et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 116:3143-3144, 1994). Uniformly modified phosphoramidate compounds contain a 3′-amino group at each of the 2′-deoxyfuranose nucleoside residues replacing a 3′-oxygen atom. The synthesis and properties of oligonucleotide N3′→P5′ phosphoramidates are also described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,591,607; 5,599,922; 5,726,297; and 5,824,793.
Oligonucleotides conjugated to a signal generating system have been used as tools in diagnostic applications, such as fluorescent in situ hybridization (FISH). For example, specific microorganism (U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,694) or telomerase-expressing cells (U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,639) were identified by labeling nucleic acids that were complementary to sequences unique to the target organism or the telomerase enzyme, respectively, and then contacting the probe with the target. Once the probe had formed a hybrid with the target, the hybrid was detected by activating the signal generating system that was bound to the probe. In another use, labeled probes were used in DNA microarray experiments (See U.S. Pat. No. 6,040,138). Typically, probes from a biological sample were amplified in the presence of nucleotides that had been coupled to a reporter group, such as a fluorescent label, thereby creating labeled probes. The labeled probes were then incubated with the microarrays so that the probe sequences hybridized to the complementary sequences immobilized on the microarray. A scanner was then used to determine the levels and patterns of fluorescence.
The present invention relates to a new class of oligonucleotide conjugates having telomerase inhibiting activity.
Telomerase
Telomerase is a ribonucleoprotein that catalyzes the addition of telomeric repeat sequences to chromosome ends. See Blackburn, 1992, Annu. Rev. Biochem., 61:113-129. There is an extensive body of literature describing the connection between telomeres, telomerase, cellular senescence and cancer (for a general review, see Oncogene, volume 21, January 2002, which is an issue focused on telomerase). Telomerase has therefore been identified as an excellent target for cancer therapeutic agents (see Lichsteiner et al., Annals New York Acad. Sci. 886:1-11, 1999)
Genes encoding both the protein and RNA components of human telomerase have been cloned and sequenced (See U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,261,836 and 5,583,016, respectively) and much effort has been spent in the search for telomerase inhibitors. Telomerase inhibitors identified to date include small molecule compounds and oligonucleotides. By way of example, WO01/18015 describes the use of oligonucleotides that comprise N3′→P5′ thio-phosphoramidate internucleoside linkages, and which are complementary to the sequence of the human telomerase RNA component, to inhibit telomerase activity.